


Words of Encouragement

by Andramion



Series: ask meme fic(let)s / tumblr prompts / drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, well.. it's sort of fluff but.. more hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kenma is the one holding the two of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> Prompted by [eicinic](http://eicinic.tumblr.com/)'s art [here on twitter.](https://twitter.com/GenevadeRivia/status/630406466541907968)
> 
> (originally posted to tumblr [here](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/post/126372612474/))

They are soft, the whispers flowing over his lips.

Kenma doesn’t look up. Instead, he traces his finger over Kuroo’s collar bone, curls his other hand loosely and presses his fist against his chest.

There’s always been something fragile under Kuroo’s physique, under the strong bones, lean muscles and flexible limbs.

Somehow, Kuroo reminds him of a glass ball in a bouncy castle, and whenever he deflates Kenma anxiously awaits the moment he breaks.

So now he is pressed up against him, covers the cracks with his skin and wishes he could seep into him. It’s not hard to imagine, after so many years the lines between them have gotten messy, curving in and out and hooking them into each other like puzzle pieces.

They’re holding each other up, down, both grounded and off the floor, like an upside down seesaw constantly coming on and going off balance. So when Kuroo threatens to drift off, Kenma roots himself for both of them the same way Kuroo catches Kenma before he even stumbles.

He doesn’t say it’s okay, because he knows it’s not, and he’s too uncertain to promise it’ll be better sometime soon.

Instead, he leans into the fingers crooked under his chin, closes his eyes for a moment when lips brush his forehead, ignores the way Kuroo is trying to make him look up, ignores his own urge to kiss those lips.

He wants to press their mouths together. It would be so easy to lose themselves in the heat, the passion, the mind-numbing pleasure that they can both create for the other without having to think about  _how._

But what Kuroo needs right now is a different kind of warmth between them, a slide of skin-on-skin that’s softer, slower - a reminder of who they are, what they are, where they are.

A reassurance rather than a quick fix. An encouragement instead a push forward.

So Kenma tells him what he does know, writes the words into his skin with every press of his fingertips, lets Kuroo know that  _he is here, he’s not going anywhere, he’ll be right there along with him._

And because it might not be always, he doesn’t say it will, but he promises Kuroo, over and over again, that he wishes for an eternity anyway.


End file.
